1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of waterproof glove constructions in general, and in particular to a waterproof glove construction having a drip catching feature.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,399,567; 4,984,299; 5,734,992; 5,682,612; and 5,867,832, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse waterproof glove constructions.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical waterproof glove construction that has a built in liquid absorbing peripheral collar that cooperates with a retractable peripheral skirt to catch, absorb, and contain liquid spills that are deposited on the exterior of the gloves.
As anyone who has done any painting or other chore involving liquids that are applied by applicators in an overhead manner are all too well aware, the main problem with tasks of this kind is the dripping of liquid onto the exterior glove surface which will then trickle down the user's arms. Furthermore, even the rolling of the glove cuff will not eliminate this problem since the conventional cuffs do not have any means other than gravity to keep the collected liquid within the cuff.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved waterproof glove construction having a unique fluid collection and retention feature that will prevent collected fluid drippings from escaping from the containment portion of the glove , and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.